ShortCircuit Heartbeats
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: PET,sebuah komputer robot berbentuk manusia yang dijual publik. Shishido pun memiliki Choutarou, PET yang dibelinya di sebuah toko bekas. Tak ada yang aneh, kecuali fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara. Namun sepertinya, Choutarou bukan PET biasa. AU Fanfic, pairings: Shishido/Ohtori, Kenya/Hikaru, Chito/Kura, Niou/Yagyuu, hint of Yuu/Koha.


**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Konomi Takeshi**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PET.****Personal Electronic Tomodachi**.

Penemuan dari dunia teknologi yang akhirnya dijual secara leluasa pada publik. Sebuah komputer berbentuk robot manusia, biasanya dengan dua kuping hewan di sisi telinga mereka untuk akeses kabel dan plug in, serta ekor berisikan prosesor tambahan. Mereka adalah pemroses data, bisa menjadi teman, tempat curhat, beberapa dirancang untuk menjadi body guard, pelayan, dan bahkan petugas pemerintah. Mereka dibuat dengan talenta dan sifat masing-masing, seperti manusia. Mereka bergerak dan berbicara, merasakan sakit dan bisa merasakan emosi, karena keajaiban teknologi di atas, bernama Miracle. Miracle adalah teknologi yang dikembangkan bersama ilmu hayati, membuat PET seolah adalah manusia buatan.

PET memiliki RAM sangat hebat dengan akses internet tercepat, penghitungan, processing dan olah data, lebih cepat dan nyaris sama akurat dengan komputer yang biasa digunakan NASA untuk menghitung soal… bintang-bintang, roket, dan sebagainya. Selain itu, mereka juga berguna sebagai modem, flash disk, dan pembaca file. Mereka bisa mengatur diri mereka sendiri ; kapan mereka harus mengupdate antivirus, kapan mereka harus mengecek local disk, dan sebagainya. Mereka komputer termandiri yang pernah ada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suara burung-burung yang berkicau ribut dari balik jendela membuat Choutarou terbangun. Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah menguap –mengeluarkan sisa-sisa kantuk dari sistemnya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya, membuka kelopak matanya dan memfokuskan pandangan dari bola mata cokelatnya yang berkilau. Ia membiarkan matanya memandang mengelilingi kamar, hingga terfokus pada pemandangan sesosok pria yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Seolah miracle nya baru saja digenjot kuat oleh pompa tak terlihat, semangatnya langsung bangkit. Pet berambut putih itu menggoyangkan kumpulan bulu berwarna keperakan yang menyembul keluar dari kemeja piyama yang dikenakannya, mengelus sedikit lengan masternya dengan ekornya itu. Selanjutnya, layaknya seekor anjing, yang ia lakukan adalah sesuai dengan instingnya –menunduk, menjilat sedikit pipi masternya dengan lembut.

Ia mengibaskan ekornya semakin hebat ketika ia melihat akhirnya mata berwarna biru gelap itu tampak dari balik kelopak mata mengantuk milik Shishido Ryou. Shishido menguap lebar, dan tertawa kecil. Choutarou segera melompat ke atas tubuh masternya, menjilati wajah Shishido dengan riang –pipi, dahi, leher, ke balik telinga dan pelipis.

"H-Hentikan!" Shishido tertawa, "Aku sudah bangun, beneran. Nih, lihat kan?"

Choutarou mengibaskan ekornya, melompat turun dari ranjang dan menunggu Shishido ikut turun dengan ekor masih berkibas senang. Shishido memberinya sebuah kecupan kecil di dekat bibirnya, ciuman lembut yang penuh kasih sayang. Shishido masih berbau bantal, bau bekas tidur semalam, tapi Choutarou sangat senang.

Choutarou tersenyum, ekornya berkibas dengan semangat. Ia memeluk Shishido dengan erat, dan Shishido tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia mengecup lembut dahi petnya, dan berjalan ke dapur, "Ayo masak sesuatu!"

Choutarou mengangguk, tersenyum semangat, mengepalkan tangannya seolah-seolah berkata bahwa ia siap. Mereka membuat pancake, menyajikannya dengan bacon, telur mata sapi, sosis dan krim dengan potongan pisang.

"Itadakimasu…" Shishido berucap, dan Choutarou membuat gerakan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya dan menunduk di atas piringnya. Mereka makan dalam diam –tentu saja, karena Choutarou tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun, bahkan gunggaman untuk menandakan itu enak sekalipun. Sesekali Shishido akan mengatakan, "Enak ya," yang dijawab dengan anggukan Choutarou, namun hanya sebatas itu. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak menikmatinya. Shishido memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara saat makan, ia menikmati kehadiran Choutarou untuk menemani sarapan paginya daripada celoteh tanpa henti yang memusingkan kepalanya di pagi hari.

Sesekali mereka akan bertatapan untuk bertukar senyum, dan senyuman Choutarou selalu menjadi bumbu terbaik untuk masakan apapun yang terhidang di piringnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Aku akan pergi bekerja, ya. Kau jaga rumah baik-baik," Shishido berkata, mengelus Choutarou yang menunduk supaya tangan masternya bisa meraih kepalanya dengan lebih mudah. Choutarou mengangguk, ekornya berkibas riang. Shishido tersenyum dan menghilang di balik pintu lift yang akhirnya menutup.

Choutarou baru saja akan berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar apartemen Shishido ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari sampingnya.

"Pssst, psst!"

Choutarou menoleh, melihat sebuah pet berambut silver yang dikuncir kuda, dengan telinga serigala di atas kepalanya alih-alih telinga anjing seperti milik Choutarou. Ia berwajah tampan, seperti pet pada umumnya, matanya yang berbentuk tajam berwarna keemasan dengan pupil kecil berwarna hitam pekat. Ia terlihat seperti manusia dengan mata serigala, dan Choutarou agak mundur ketakutan. Pet itu berkulit putih, sangat pucat seperti porselen, namun bibirnya merah merekah seperti darah segar. Tubuh tinggi rampingnya dibalut sweter berleher lebar yang sedikit lagi akan memperlihatkan bahunya, bersama jins hitam yang membungkus tungkai panjangnya. Ia tampan. Dan terlihat menggoda. Tapi Choutarou hanya merasa ketakutan.

"Kau pet juga, kan?"

Ketika suaranya keluar, terasa seperti rangkaian sulur yang merambat malas dan pelan namun mencekam dari sebuah tumbuhan yang indah namun berbahaya. Choutarou mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan panik, dan paniknya tak mereda bahkan setelah bibir merahnya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku juga pet. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara sementara masterku tidur. Ia tak suka diganggu saat tidur, ia akan bermood jelek sepanjang hari. Dan aku tak suka itu,"

Choutarou merasa telinganya bergerak. Ia tak terdengar begitu mengancam lagi setelah kalimat itu keluar. Berarti ia hanya butuh seorang teman, kan? Perlahan, Choutarou mengibaskan ekornya.

"Niou,"ucap si pet serigala. Choutarou membalas tangan yang terulur itu dan tersenyum balik.

"Namamu Choutarou,"ujar Niou dengan manis. Choutarou terkejut. Niou terkekeh, "Aku punya software semacam itu. Masterku paranoid," Niou melengkungkan alisnya, menatap pet di hadapannya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Choutarou merasa Niou terlihat sedikit kaget, sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung bercampur curiga, heran dan… cemas. Namun dengan segera, pet itu menambalnya dengan senyuman lain di bibir merahnya.

"Jadi mastermu adalah Shishido Ryou,"

Choutarou mengangguk, menunjuk pada papan nama di samping pintu kamar apartemennya dan masternya.

"Aku tahu dia. Kami bertetangga sekitar 3 tahun," Niou mengangkat bahu, "Shishido sering menyapaku, dan aku juga sering menyapanya balik. Tapi ia tak kenal masterku. Masterku anti sosial dan suka menyendiri. Bahkan ia memutuskan untuk membeli aku daripada mencari teman sesungguhnya,"

Choutarou mengintip di balik bahu Niou. Tulisannya adalah _Yagyuu Hiroshi_.

"Intinya, bolehkah aku masuk ke kamarmu saja? Masterku sedang tidur, dan kadang kalau aku membangunkannya, ia akan melukaiku,"

Choutarou membelalakan matanya. _Melukai…?_

"Melukai seperti ini misalnya," Niou mengangkat sedikit sweternya, mempelihatkan tanda kecil, berbentuk bulat keunguan di daerah tulang selangkangannya yang menonjol. Choutarou berjengit, mengira itu tanda cubitan, tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah bekas ciuman. Niou terkekeh. Pet yang polos.

Choutarou diperingatkan Shishido untuk tidak berbicara apalagi mengajak orang asing masuk, namun Niou mengenal masternya. Lagipula mereka sama-sama pet, tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Choutarou mempersilakan Niou masuk.

Niou baru saja melangkah setapak mendekati pintu kamar apartemen Shishido ketika pintu apartemen Niou terbuka.

"Niou-kun…?"

Choutarou tak bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, namun ia bisa sedikit menjelaskan penampilan orang itu, yang adalah Yagyuu Hiroshi, master Niou. Orang itu berambut cokelat, dipotong pendek biasa dengan poni panjang yang agak berantakan, berjatuhan melebihi alis hingga ke kelopak matanya dan kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya. Pipinya kemerahan, dan ia tersengal-sengal. Kepalan tangannya, yang sedang mencengkeram bagian depan kemejanya yang sepertinya tidak terkancing, terlihat gemetaran.

"Niou-kun, kemarilah…"

Niou berbalik, melangkah cepat ke arah masternya.

"Yagyuu…"

"Sekarang juga, aku butuh…"

"Baiklah," Niou mengecup lembut dahi masternya. Ia mengedip pada Choutarou, "Sayang sekali. Maaf ya, lain kali kalau begitu, pet anjing yang manis,"

Choutarou mengerjap bingung, dan pintu menutup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Senja sudah turun ke langit ketika Choutarou bangun. Ia menguap, memandang sekelilingnya untuk memastikan dan mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Ia merasakan memorinya berputar kembali ; sesudah menutup pintu kamar setelah bercakap-cakap dengan si pet serigala, ia mencuci piring bekas sarapan, membersihkan rumah, dan mencuci baju dan menjemurnya. Choutarou merenggangkan tubuhnya, merasa puas. Ia sudah mengerjakan cukup banyak pekerjaan hari ini, ia bisa bersantai sebentar sebelum melanjutkan dengan menyetrika pakaian, lalu ia akan menyikat kamar mandi supaya saat Shishido-san pulang hari ini, ia bisa menikmati berendam di air hangat di dalam kamar mandi yang bersih mengilat!

Choutarou berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka kulkas dan menemukan sekotak susu. Matanya mengelilingi kabin dan ia menemukan saus cokelat dan masih ada dua buah pisang di atas lemari. Ia tersenyum senang –ia akan membuatkan dirinya segelas banana chocolate shake yang lezat. Shishido-san yang mengajarkannya cara membuatnya. Tidak cuma pisang, ia bisa memasukkan buah-buahan apa saja yang ia mau, tapi Choutarou suka pisang.

Bunyi menderum dari blender menggaung ke seluruh sudut rumah, namun Choutarou masih bisa mendengar bunyi bel pintu.

Choutarou menghentikan mesin blender dan berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya tanpa melepaskan rantai pengaman pintu. Dari celah mungil, ia melihat sesosok wajah yang tak ia kenal –berambut cokelat muda, wajahnya dewasa dan tampan. Ia terlihat mengenakan baju formal dengan dasi yang terpasang rapi, dan pandangan Choutarou tertuju pada dua kuping tambahan yang menyembul dari kedua sisi kepalanya. Warna kuping itu cokelat semburat kemerahan, bergerak seraya ia berbicara.

"Hm. Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Shishido-san?"

Choutarou mengerjapkan mata. Orang ini kenal Shishido-san. Tapi ia tetap tak membuka pintu. Ia hanya menggeleng, berharap orang di hadapannya mengerti bahwa maksudnya adalah Shishido-san sedang pergi. Orang itu mengerutkan keningnya, dan berbicara lagi, "Aku perlu berbicara dengan Shishido-san. Benar kan ini rumah Shishido Ryou?"

Choutarou mengangguk.

"Nah, apa aku bisa bicara dengannya? Apa dia ada di rumah?"

Choutarou menggeleng.

Orang itu –Choutarou yakin bahwa dia adalah Pet –berdecak, kelihatan agak kesal. Choutarou jadi takut. Ia tak pernah melihat orang berdecak seperti itu sebelumnya. Shishido-san tak pernah melakukannya. Kenya-san juga tidak pernah. Hikaru juga tidak.

"Aku baru tahu Shishido punya PET," Sebuah suara lain terdengar.

"Ya, dan PET nya tidak bisa bicara," Suara si laki-laki berambut cokelat tadi membalas.

"Biar aku yang bertanya," Suara kedua berkata. Pemandangan wajah di balik pintu berganti –sekarang adalah PET yang berambut hitam, berantakan, nyaris kribo, dengan telinga panther hitam keunguan yang mengilat. Ia tersenyum, ramah dan lembut pada Choutarou, dan Choutarou berkedip, sedikit lebih tenang.

"Boleh aku tahu, kapan ia pulang?" Si Pet panther bertanya ramah, dengan logat kental yang Choutarou tidak ketahui asalnya.

Choutarou perlahan menunjukkan kelima jarinya. Pet itu mengangguk, lalu berlalu tanpa kata-kata lain.

Pet anjing putih itu mengibaskan ekornya lemas, bingung. Ia menutup pintu, menguncinya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi ketakutan. Ia berharap Hikaru akan datang untuk bermain. Tapi ia sama seperti Choutarou –tak boleh keluar rumah sampai majikan mereka pulang.

Choutarou bergeser ke pojok ruangan, memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menghubungi Hikaru.

Ia mendengar suara pet kucing hitam itu di dalam kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hn," Hikaru bergunggam singkat. Sebuah suara menguap lamban menggema di dalam kepala Choutarou, dan Hikaru berujar lagi, "Kau mengganggu tidurku…"

"_Maafkan aku," _Choutarou memikirkannya, dan Hikaru membalas lambat, "Tak apa-apa… Ada apa…?"

"_Ada yang mencari Shishido-san,"_

"Siapa?"

"_Seekor pet. Dengan telinga cokelat kemerahan,"_

"Kau tidak kenal dia?"

Choutarou menggeleng.

"Jangan bukakan pintu untuknya,"

"_Aku tidak melakukannya,"_

"Bagus. Lalu?"

"_Sekarang aku takut…"_

"Majikanmu akan segera pulang. Tidurlah sambil menunggunya. Seperti yang kulakukan. Hm~"

Choutarou menurut. Ia mematikan sistem komunikasinya dengan Hikaru, lalu meringkuk di ujung ruangan, memeluk bantalnya yang berbentuk bola tennis. Buntutnya yang tebal dan panjang dibuatnya melingkari tubuhnya, seolah-olah sebagai pelindung.

Ia menutup mata, dan rasanya baru saja semenit ia jatuh tertidur ketika telinga anjingnya menangkap bunyi pintu yang berusaha dibuka dari luar. Choutarou bangun dan berjengit ketakutan, menyambar bantalnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Bunyi-bunyian dari luar itu sekarang berubah menjadi gedoran keras, dan sebuah seruan yang memanggil namanya.

"Chou?! Chou? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Choutarou mengerjapkan mata –Shishido-san! Ia segera melesat, membuka sedikit pintu sebatas rantai pintu mengijinkannya, dan bernapas lega melihat majikannya berdiri di sana. Dengan segera ia membuka gembok dan menghambur ke pelukan majikannya yang ia cintai.

"Ada apa Chou?" Sebuah kecupan hangat diberikan ke dahinya, dan Choutarou memeluk Shishido semakin erat.

Saat itulah Shishido menyadari sulitnya bahwa petnya tidak bisa bicara. Choutarou hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata ketakutan, menggerakan bibirnya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Tenang dulu ya, kubuatkan cokelat supaya kau tidak takut lagi," Shishido tersenyum, mengelus pipi Choutarou. Pet berambut putih itu perlahan menunjukkan senyumnya kembali, dan Shishido bernapas lega.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**Hey, sekarang saya mengupload sebuah fic baru. Kutuk saya, malah aplot fic baru daripada apdet yang lama T_T Beberapa waktu ini rasanya sibuk banget dan bahkan gak ada waktu buat ngetik ):**

**Oh ya, ini mungkin mirip Chobits dan standar anime cyborg lainnya… saya mengakui ._. Anyway, semoga suka~ Reviews will be loved~!**


End file.
